Saint Tail: Meimi's Digimon Adventure
by shaniaawakeandalive1
Summary: Just a idea that I had thought about. Meimi and Seira gets taken to the Digital World, only to find Digimon Enemies trying to destroy them. Rated T just in case. And Meimi/Seira pairing. This might have a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Meimi and Seira was walking to Summer Camp, when suddenly they was sucked into the Digital World! No one saw them disappear. It was like they never were there. In the Digital World, Meimi woke up and founded a cute pink head on her chest. She didn't scream. "Who are you?" She asked picking up the Digimon.

"Koromon! A Digimon! I'm your Partner and friend." Koromon stated. Speaking of friends, lets see how Seira is holding up...

"Wha-What are you?" Seira asked a small, cute orange and white Digimon with a small horn on his head. The Digimon was trying to calm Seira down by being sweet.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I'm Tsunomon, your Digimon partner. Where's your Digivice? Tsunomon asked. Seira shrugged her shoulders. She picked up Tsunomon and called her best friend.

Meimi was doing the same thing, only she was worrying about if she was hurt. A Digimon called Kuwagamon attacked them and Koromon tried to protect Meimi only to get hurt badly. "Koromon! Are you crazy? I don't wanna see you get killed!" A orange light shone in Meimi's pocket. She grabbed it and Koromon Digivolved.

"Koromon Digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon was a small orange dinosaur with claws. He fired a Pepper Breath at Kuwagamon. Meimi and Agumon ran faster, finding Seira and Tsunomon. Seira ran into Meimi and dropped Tsunomon. Agumon caught Tsunomon, wondering why he didn't Digivolve yet.

"Oh, Seira. I'm so glad you're safe." Meimi told Seira. Seira noticed Agumon and waved. Agumon saw this and blushed.

"Who's your cute Digimon?" Seira asked , taking Tsunomon in her arms. Meimi blushed, knowing that Koromon Digivolved and Seira's Digimon didn't.

"Agumon. He Digivolved from Kormon. Who's yours?" Meimi asked.

"Tsunomon." Seira answered. She noticed how Koromon easily Digivolved and Tsunomon didn't. She frowned. Agumon saw this and decided to get into the converstation.

"Don't worry, Seira. Tsunomon will Digivolve soon. I promise. Until then, me and Meimi will happily protect you." Agumon says, flexing his muscules. Tsunomon attacked Agumon out of jealously.

"Impress your Partner and I'll impress mine." Tsunomon says, protectively. A blue light shone in Seira's pocket and she grabbed it. Tsunomon Digivolved into Black Gabumon.

"You Digivolved my friend." Agumon was happy. Back Gabumon was Virus Digimon and Agumon was a Vaccine Digimon. Kuwagamon attacked Seira, but Black Gabumon was more than ready to protect his Partner.

"Petit Fire!" Black Gabumon attacked.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon attacked, too. Both Digimon kept on attacking until Kuwagamon retreated. Both girls congrats their Digimon, with Black Gabumon being just a "your welcome". Agumon and Meimi hugged. Agumon noticed how sad Seira was and went towards her, only to be growled at by Black Gabumon. Agumon retreated and looked at Meimi. Meimi noticed how protective Black Gabumon was of Seira and he reminded her of herself and her protective instinct with Seira.

"It'll take some time, Agumon. Black Gabumon is maybe worried about Seira. Trust me, I know how he feels. Seira's younger than me and I take the role of a older sister to Seira." Meimi confessed to Agumon.

Agumon nodded. "It is natural for one to be protective of one's mate." Agumon said, only to make Meimi blush in embrassment. 'Mate?' Meimi thought. She heard a quiet yawn and smiled at Seira. Said girl was laying down on the ground as Black Gabumon got on top of her to keep her warm. Meimi laid down beside Seira and Agumon kept watch.


	2. Meimi Thinks About Seira

Meimi had woke up to find Agumon still standing guard, so she told him to go to sleep. Agumon laid down and fell into a long sleep. Meimi smiled at the figure she call her best friend. The girl was snoring softly. Meimi had a thought. '_Why is Seira here? It just seems that everytime something bad happens, Seira just happen to be in the middle.' _ Meimi thought. She heard something rustling in the grass and she stood in front of Seira. The rustling stops and a Digimon appeared. It was Ogremon. He attacked the gang, waking up everyone and grabbed Seira. Agumon got mad and Digivolved into Greymon.

"Digi Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a huge flame at Ogremon and he dropped Seira and Meimi caught her.

"Finish him, Greymon!" Meimi ordered Greymon. Greymon Digivolved into his other Champion Form, Geogreymon. He was bigger and sported horns on his body. He fired another Nova Blast, destroying Ogremon for the time being.

Geogreymon Digivolved back into Agumon and fell asleep. Black Gabumon waited until Seira was asleep to get back on her. Meimi stayed up. She caressed Seira's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Seira. I will protect you**,** even if it costs me my life." Meimi said to herself.

The next morning came as Meimi had went to sleep on the tree she had laid on. Black Gabumon arms were wrapped around Seira's body.

"The girl is here, Master." A voice said.

"What the?" Meimi asked.

"Are you sure it's her?" Another voice told the voice.

"Yes sir. A girl with with a Agumon and another girl." The voice said to his Master.

**Author Notes: Well, well. It looks like things are going to heat up. Who is this Master and what does he want with Meimi and Seira? And why Black Gabumon's so very protective of Seira? Read to find the answers to these questions**


End file.
